Whispers in the Dark
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: This is a vampire story staring Ulquiorra and Orihime and several other pairings. There WILL be yaoi couples and straight couples but mainly yaoi Insert smiley face . Anyways if you don't like yaoi OR this couple I suggest you go somewhere else. R&R Plz!


_Whispers in the Dark_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters I may use!**_

_**Chapter 1: Dreams**_

_Orihime's POV_

I walk down a deserted road as the sky has faded to black. I find it strange that no one else is around. The wind whips my skin as if warning me of impending danger, but I don't listen. I walk deeper into the night, paying attention to nothing. It's as if I'm in a trance. Finally I notice where my feet have taken me. A place I haven't been to since I was young, an abandon park.

The last time I came to this place, was when I was ten years old I believe. So why all of the sudden have I come here? Things are still the same it seems. Nothings really changed. The old slide is still here, but parts of it have chipped away. But what drew me in was the swing set. One of the swings were broken and rusted in places, along with a few others. But one swing in particular caught my attention.

It appears as if it had been well taken care of. As I crept closer I noticed that it was moving slightly, but even with this cold weather there was no breeze. Pushing that thought out of my mind, I went ahead and sat on it after checking that it was safe. Pushing myself back and forth, I close my eyes as I let my guard down and listen to the night play a hypnotic lullaby. The trees sway, creating a supernatural reality that seems to soothe me and make me forget all of my troubles.

After a few minutes, I lift my head and open my eyes, only to see the scene playing before me. I see a full moon high above lighting the park like a spotlight. It seems so out of place with it being trapped in the darkness with no stars to give it company. The trees dance performing a ritual that could be my undoing.

Then suddenly, they stopped all movements. How strange. One minute they were moving and the next they just… weren't. But that was just the least of things I would be worried about. The sky. The sky was what disturbed me the most. One moment it was a brilliant black and then it was a deep and dark red that bathe the night. Almost the color of blood.

"What's happening?" I get up from the swing and look around. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. It didn't feel normal. Like whatever was watching me was waiting for me to make the wrong move. I keep my guard up even though I don't see or hear anything. But I know one thing, whoever's presence I sense it's closer than it appears.

"You have no idea woman." Says an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" I was frightened beyond belief now. I couldn't see who ever it was talking, but one thing was for sure, the voice was coming from all directions. That's when a male body appeared a few feet away from where I stood. He had pale skin the color of freshly fallen snow and long jet black hair that went past his shoulders and deep forest green eyes that looked as if they were staring into my very soul. Underneath his eyes where green markings that looked like tears were running down his face. Even though I was slightly unnerved by this strange man, I thought he was beautiful. He reminded me of a fallen angel actually. Pushing that thought away, we simply stared at each other. Soon his gaze grew too intense for me and I had to look away.

"Tell me something woman."

"Yes?" I looked up only to see he wasn't where he was standing before.

"Do you believe in things that shouldn't exist? The things that go bump in the night? That's of the supernatural form you could say."

I had no idea why he was asking me these things. It scares me that I don't know where he could be. It's like his voice is coming from everywhere. But that's not possible. It just can't be. I search my surroundings and find nothing. He couldn't have just up and vanished. Pulling myself away from my inner turmoil, I answer his question.

"I-I don't know. I never really t-thought about those kinds of t-things." I stuttered out.

"A pity you haven't. Because they do exist" This time his voice sounded like it was behind me, right near my ear. I didn't dare turn around though.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because we will be getting acquainted very soon Orihime." He whispers in my ears. My eyes widen once I hear him say my name. Right when I was going to ask how he knew my name, I felt it. A slight painful yet pleasurable bite in the side of my neck. I open my mouth in a silent scream as my body betrays me. I try to struggle but I can't move. My heart beats faster and faster from the excitement of it all. I feel like I'm going to pass out from it all. And then everything fades to black…

* * *

"AHHH!" I wake up in a cold sweat as I notice it was just a dream and I was safe in my own bed.

"ORIHIME!" I hear someone yell. I realize it was my big brother Sora. A few seconds later, he slams my door open and comes running towards me.

"Orihime are you ok I heard screaming? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan I just had a bad dream is all." I smile to reassure him.

"Ok then if you're sure and if you want to talk about it or anything in particular just come see me ok Hime." He smiles back and hugs me.

After telling me he was going to the market to get some things he leaves telling me he'll be back soon. Getting out of bed, I push my dream to the recesses of my mind and get ready to start my day...

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I'll be working on chapter two soon so stay tuned for more!**


End file.
